Flight Engineer Training
'Private (Pte) DP1' ''Teamspeak Signs'' Private Rank AirDet Full Member status - Aircrew ''Roles'' Aviation Systems Technicians, will assist the Flight Engineer in maintenance and equipment checks of any aircraft needed during the Operation. During Missions they will be in a Door Gunner position and assisting the Flight Engineer. ''Require Courses For Advancement'' Flight Engineer Class EO C402.01 / EO C402.02 ''Promotion'' After completion of Flight Engineer Class (EO C402.02), they will be given Flight Engineer status on Teamspeak. (Half wing) and promoted to Corporal. 'Corporal (Cpl) DP2-A' ''Teamspeak Signs'' Corporal Rank FE AirDet Full Member status - Aircrew ''Status'' Flight Engineer ''Roles'' Pre/Post flight inspections, responding to emergency situations, identify A/C abnormalities, certify A/C for flight, replenishing fuel. As well as applying Flight Engineer standards, given by higher Standardization Instructor. Instruction the new Aviation Systems Technicians to become Flight Engineers (EO C402.01 / EO 402.02). ''Require Courses For Advancement'' Flight Engineer Class EO C402.03 ''Requirements For Advancement'' Active Member on 6 out of 8 Operations *With a waiver, SM can advance before two months time. 'Master Corporal (MCpl) DP2-B' ''Teamspeak Signs'' Master Corporal Rank FE AirDet Full Member status - Aircrew ''Status'' Non-Rated Flight Instructor (FI) ''Roles'' Insure the flight duties are done by the Flight Engineers (i.e Corporals and below), perform administrative duties as required. Instruction of Flight Engineers (EO C402.03) Establish Standards for non-rated crewmembers. ''Require Courses For Advancement'' Conduct Basic Helicopter Flight Operations (EO 403.01 / EO 403.02 / EO 403.03). Completion of Aviation Primary Leadership Qualification 1 (APLQ-1). UAV specialist (EO 405.01) ''Promotion'' After completion of their APLQ-1 and Basic Helicopter Flight Operations (EO 403.01 / EO 403.02 / EO 403.03)* ''Restrictions'' Cannot pilot without a senior pilot. Option for Rated Track as an Officer Cadet (Ocdt) 'Sergeant (Sgt) DP3-A' ''Teamspeak Signs'' Sergeant Rank FE, AirDet Full Member status - Aircrew ''Status'' Standardization Instructor ''Roles'' Establishing training standards. Creating and overseeing the training of flight engineers. ''Require Courses For Advancement'' Aviation Intermediate Leadership Qualification (AILQ) - Common. ''Additional Training'' Joint Terminal Attack Controller (JTAC) - course, by JTAC Lt. ''Promotion'' After completion of their Aviation Intermediate Leadership Qualification (AILQ). 'Warrant Officer (WO) DP3-B' ''Teamspeak Signs'' Warrant Officer Rank, FE, AirDet, Full Member status - Aircrew ''Status'' Maintenance Flight Commander - 2IC of 447 CSS ''Roles'' Provide the Flight Commander and the Commanding Officer with the readiness of the Flight Engineers. Oversee the training standards are being applied. ''Require Courses For Advancement'' Completion of Advance Leadership Qualification (ALQ) - Common and DP4. ''Promotion Route From Warrant Officer To Officer'' A Warrant Officer can request a Commision to the rank of an Officer to follow the path of a Pilot with a automatic promotion to Lieutenant (Lt). ''Promotion Route From Warrant Officer to Master Warrant Officer (MWO) 7'' Completion of Advance Leadership Qualification (ALQ) - Common and DP4. A Warrant Officer then becomes eligible to be next in line for the position of Master Warrant Officer, a route with can push them towards becoming Chief Warrant Officer and the status of Sergeant Major of 7CMBG.